custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiara
Tiara was a former member of the Order of Mata Nui but she betrayed them and joined the Dark Hunters. She was a Toa but she can't use her powers anymore thanks to a Dark Hunter experiment. Later she also betrays them and goes rogue. Tiara is a skilled, murderous female that kills for fun. Of course she always wants something in return if she's hired to kill someone. She doesn't like to work with others, she only works with others if she's allowed to kill them after the mission is completed. History Little is known about Tiara's history. Only that she used to work for the Order of Mata Nui and that she was one of Helryx' best friends. But she felt betrayed by the Order when she was left for dead in a mission against the Dark Hunters. In reality the Order believed her to be dead and didn't bother to search for her body because she was presumably killed in a huge explosion. The Dark Hunters found her and imprisoned her for a year. After being tortured for so long she finally gave up some information about the Order of Mata Nui and she was allowed to join the Dark Hunters. She did so because she wanted to get revenge on Helryx and her Order. After serving the Dark Hunters for ten years, she betrayed them and went rogue. Now she's one of the most feared assassins in the whole Universe, still waiting for her revenge... ''Coldest Day'' Events Tiara was hired by Vihanny, a crime lord in Metru Nui, to kill a Mersion vigilante named Vantelic. She accepted the job because there was a large bounty on the Mersion's head. So she travelled to Metru Nui to fight Vantelic on the third night. She killed Vantelic's friend, Vadkii, in an attempt to lure the Mersion. She hid herself in Po-Metru and the vigilante followed her there. They engaged in battle and were both terrible injured. She allmost killed Vantelic using Lykos Weaponry but he managed to escape. She actually believed that he was dead, because he fell in the cold water so she went back to Vihanny to get her money. However Vantelic showed up together with Locus, an other assassin. Locus knocked out Tiara and he and the Mersion engaged in battle. Tiara later woke up, swearing her revenge on Locus and Vantelic... ''Vengeance'' Events In Vengeance, Tiara is after Vantelic and "Locus" for what they did to her. The story also revolves around her time in the Order of Mata Nui. ''A Dark Quest'' Events To be Written... Personality Tiara used to be a nice girl. She was always trying to be friendly to everyone, that was how she was. But after she was presumably killed and left for dead, her nice side started to disappear a little. When the Dark Hunters captured and tortured her, her anger consumed and the happy, nice little Tiara was gone. Tiara is very short tempered, she would kill everyone that has something against her. She only takes the assassination jobs that have a large bounty on the heads of the targets. She actually fell in love with Zaktan but her relationship didn't last long. Many male beings would say that she's very beautiful and attractive. The Shadowed One once called her A beauty you don't want to mess with. Abilities and Traits Tiara, being a Toa of Water, could create, absorb and control water. However, due to some experiments that the Dark Hunters tested on her she isn't able to use her Toa Powers anymore and she must rely on weapons and her fighting skills only. But she was unlike any Toa of Water ever seen. Her colors are black with dark blue instead of the normal ocean blue color scheme of Water Toa. She has dark blue eyes and she doesn't wear that much armor. She is also a lot stronger than an average Toa and she has a hidden power, she can see her enemy's next move before he has even done it. Tiara is a very dangerous opponent in battle, she likes the dark and she is almost invisible when she's in the darkness. She attacks mostly at night. Tiara doesn't like to use big weapons in combat and prefers to use sharp blades and a very skilled and dangerous fighting style. She's also a very young Toa. She's only 1,621 years old, which is a very young age in the BIONICLE universe. New Tiara Version Pictures Tiara 2.0 Pic 1.PNG|The new version of Tiara. Tiara 2.0 Pic 3.PNG Tiara 2.0 Pic 2.PNG|The new Tiara, holding one of her handguns. Old Tiara Pictures Tiara1.PNG|The Old version of Tiara Tiara2.PNG|Tiara, holding two her daggers. Tiara3.PNG|Tiara with her plasma gun. Trivia *Tiara's fighting style is close to Karate and Kung Fu. *She's one of FireStar97's favorite characers to write about. *The reason why FireStar97 gave her a Faxon is because he considers it the most feminine looking mask. *FireStar97 gave her semi-custom legs that still have the "little armored" look of her original version. Appearances *She is set to appear in FireStar97's Horror, Mystery series; When You Chase the Light. As of now, it is still unknown who will voice her. *She is set to be the main character in FireStar97's Political Thriller story (sequel to FireDrag1091's Coldest Day), Vengeance. *She is set to appear in A Dark Quest and it's sequels. *She is one of the antagonists in FireDrag1091's story Coldest Day. *She is set to appear in Pokermask, IceBite and Kopakamata97's Survival of the Fittest: Season 3. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water